Never See You Again
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: [[COMPLETE]] Heero makes a huge mistake and its up to him to convince Duo to take him back. Not for those who like happy endings.


Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. Don't even bother trying to sue.  
  
Please do not steal any of my ideas. I worked long and hard on it. Please read and review. It's the only way I can make this fic/series better. Want to post it somewhere? Be my guest. But please tell me where by emailing me.  
  
"It was just a laptop!" I yell as I run, scuttling on tables and jumping over chairs.  
  
"It was a laptop that contained some files. Files that were absolutely crucial to this mission."  
  
His voice grew louder with each word.  
  
Shit he was gaining on me.  
  
I ran into the kitchen and hid under the table hoping that the tablecloth would hide me from a crazed man's view. Then I heard a drawer open and the *ching* of something sharp.  
  
Smart move Duo, kitchens have knives, lots of very very sharp knives.  
  
"Duo, you'd better come out if you know what's best for you."  
  
"And let you chop me into little pieces? NEVER!"  
  
Whoops! I shouldn't have spoken. Now he knows where I am.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
I flinch and scramble out from under the table. From here I can see a large butcher's knife stuck in the middle of Quatre's expensive red oak dining table. Heero is holding two more knives in his left hand. He throws one at me and I duck. He must have expected this /predicted my action because the knife missed my head by centimeters.  
  
"You want me dead cos of a few files?!" I scream as I run out of the room.  
  
"No! I want you to get what you deserve."  
  
I run up the stairs. Knives are whizzing past me. I think I hear the safety of a gun being released. My eyes widen in realization.  
  
"You're not going to bloody shoot me are you?"  
  
*BANG*  
  
"I thought you said you loved me!!!"  
  
*BANG*  
  
I make it up the stairs and scurried into my room. With nimble fingers I click all five door locks in place.  
  
"Duo, open the door!!!" He yells  
  
I yell back at him "I'm not suicidal Heero!!"  
  
I grab my duffel bag and stuff some clothes into it.  
  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
  
Heero was shooting at the locks.  
  
*BANG*  
  
I jumped out the window and landed, twisting my ankle in the process.  
  
*BANG*  
  
I scrambled onto my feet. Pain shot up my leg but I ignored it. I had to get away from my lover, if that's what you call a crazed boyfriend.  
  
"DUO GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
Ignoring the immense pain that my ankle was causing me I ran. I ran as fast as I could.  
  
My lover had tried to kill me.  
  
There was no way I was going to go back to him now.  
  
--@--  
  
I settled into my comfy leather recliner and flicked on the large flat screen with the touch of a button. I whistled and my dog, Shirley bounded happily into the lounge room. She lay at her usual spot, right next to the seat and looked at up me with those large adoring eyes.  
  
It had been six years since I left earth. I have no intention of going back. There are too many bad memories. Now I live a comfortable life in L3 as a family lawyer, helping those; especially children and new families get back on track. I'm quite a successful lawyer at the age of youthful age of 21, or that's what many people tell me anyway. I don't mean to show off or anything but I guess my quick wit and spectacular way with words ensured that I was always in demand. The work pays well and I give away half my pay packet to the local orphanage each year. Overall, I think I've been quite lucky. I live a happy life. Everything was perfect. Perfect, except for the fact that people knew me as Solo Maxwell, not Duo Maxwell.  
  
Happiness. What is happiness? The work I do now brings happiness. Reuniting families and making children smile. It was a rewarding job, but was it true happiness?  
  
I thought back to the old days, I certainly wasn't happy during the war. Then there was the time after the war. I was happy then right up until.until that incident. I blame it all on the gas heater. I didn't mean to leave Heero's laptop in front it and how was I supposed to know that it would melt. It was an accident and accidents just happen.  
  
I thought back to that day. That person, my ex, Heero, the perfect soldier. I closed my eyes and pictured him in my mind. Young, teenage boy, height 5"1, hair colour brown, cobalt blue eyes.  
  
--@-- *BUZZ*  
  
"Coming." I yell. This is what I mean when I say successful, so successful that I don't even get five minutes to myself.  
  
*BUZZ*  
  
Desperate client?  
  
*BUZZ*  
  
I think so.  
  
*BUZZ* *BUZZ*  
  
I reach the door and open it; Shirley follows me and sits by my side.  
  
The person outside stares at me and I stare back.  
  
Cobalt blue eyes. Brown hair combed and parted neatly but there was no mistaking who this person was.  
  
"Duo I." the person begins but I cut him off quickly.  
  
"Sorry, I think you've got the wrong person."  
  
"You.you're Duo Maxwell.right?" he asks hopefully.  
  
Slowly I nod my head.  
  
"And you are.?" I asked in a serious tone, playing pretendies.  
  
"Duo! Don't you remember who I am?" The man grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard.  
  
"I'm Heero. Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing, we fought in the war together remember?"  
  
His voice took on a hysterical note. His grip on me tightened.  
  
"Remember operation meteor? We worked as a team. We were buddies, partners even. Remember Wufei, Quatre and Trowa? Remember? We were Gundam pilots! We saved earth!!! Remember us?!"  
  
I put a firm grip on his hands and pulled them off me.  
  
"Yes." I reply in a calm voice. "I remember. I remember quite clearly, the war, I piloted Deathscythe. We brought peace to earth and the colonies."  
  
I pause.  
  
"But there was never any us. Only you. Only me. No us."  
  
The man looked at me in horror.  
  
"Duo, that's not true. Tell me there was something, anything. Duo say something!"  
  
I looked straight into the man's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but business calls. Good day sir."  
  
Then I shut the door on him.  
  
That was the last time I saw Heero Yuy. 


End file.
